The present invention relates to a heater which is capable of blowing warm air with blowing means in addition to combustion equipment.
In a conventional reflection type heater, combustion equipment is provided at the center of a box-shaped body which is opened on the front side. A reflecting plate is provided behind the combustion equipment in this heater. This reflecting plate serves to radiate and diffuse combustion heat forward from the combustion equipment. A heater of the type for blowing warm air in which blowing means is provided in such a reflection type heater has been proposed. A heater of this type is constructed to suck by a blower and to introduce the sucked air into a heat exchanger provided above the combustion equipment. In the heater, the combustion heat of the combustion equipment is applied via the heat exchanger to the sucked air, which is thus heated, and the warm air is blown from an air outlet. The heat exchanger is arranged directly above the combustion equipment to effectively heat the air fed by a blower. Stable combustion in the combustion equipment can be carried out in such a manner that exhaust gas discharged by combustion from the combustion equipment is smoothly raised by natural convection. In the conventional warm air blowing heater, the smooth rise of the exhaust gas from the combustion equipment was, however, disturbed due to the heat exchanger provided directly above the combustion equipment. Therefore, the combustion in the combustion equipment may become unstable, causing incomplete combustion of fuel.